Spring in Winter
by SushiXThief
Summary: Ita/Naru Itachi, a powerful man, decides to teach at a boarding school. He doesn't know why he decided to teach there, but he did, but believe it or not, he got more than he bargained for... only to wish--- -Yaoi, AU Rating may get high, maybe-
1. Preface

**_The starting of the re-written version of Spring in Winter. Those who have read it, hope you like this version better. It's going to be a lot different than the last version, but its still running across the same lines as the other one. Anyways, this is just the 'Preface'__ A prologue of sorts. Anyways, its really short, Chapter one would be in at the least Sunday and definitely a lot longer. Anyways..._**

* * *

_**Preface:**_

I didn't realise how this came to be, or even how it happened, but here I was standing before him awaiting my death. I held no regret and no remorse because the love I held for him was far greater than anything that I had ever experienced. I did not regret meeting him and the months I had with him.

I held out a shaky breath as he sauntered his way towards me, my death eminent as he came closer, silver glinting in the rising sun. No, this was for the best, he had lost himself to realise what was going on, but I would do anything to save him. Even if it were to kill me in the process. I was scared, but it was something I would not falter in doing.

Not if it was going to save him from death. I'd rather me than he. He would continue to live and strive for a family that he would have made and not grieve of the death of a small teenaged boy. I'm happy knowing that this was probably the best choice of all. He wouldn't - shouldn't mourn me. He was too perfect for that.

I looked at my hand, a weapon that would surely save his life, but by the time he came to, I knew I would already be gone. A crushed note in one hand and the antidote in the other, I ran forward with a yell tears stinging my eyes. But I knew:

_I would not regret what I was about to do._

* * *

**_Anyways, yes, that was the preface. Chapter One is going to be a LOT longer, just as long as the chapters in my other stories. Anyway, review and tell me what you think._**

**_-SxT_**


	2. LeafStead Fire High

**Act One: Leaf-stead Fire High**

The breeze worked its way through the grounds and air, passing a young adult who happened to stop and look at the building before him. The building was considered a school, but a good part of it didn't even look as such. It looked like big, old houses joined into one and a separate distance away he could see the school dorms. He would've just passed the old building if it weren't for the sign that clearly stated 'Leaf-stead Fire High'. He thought it was an odd name, but didn't bother question it as he entered the school.

All of a sudden, something, or for this matter, some_one_ smashed right into his body, and having good balance, he did not end up falling and lying sprawled across the floor. He glared at the offending person who happened to be a student in this school.

The student groaned, rubbing his head before looking up and mesmerising blue eyes met his red ones. The blue eyes widened in shock as he flushed bright red and pushed himself away, his soft blonde hair brushing against his arm as he did so. He stared at the odd whisker markings on his face.

He laughed nervously as he looked him up and down. "Ah, sorry," he said sheepishly before he was pushed in the back, hitting right into _him_ again. The boy turned around abruptly, "Stupid… Dog-breath! What in hell's name did I do this time?" he yelled, cheeks still bright red and he knew it now had to be anger than embarrassment.

The dubbed 'Dog-breath' looked at the blonde incredulously as if not believing why he was asking such a question. "You _know_ what you did, fox face! And don't try denying it! You ran away and it was that obvious!" he yelled unnecessarily. The blonde wasn't lying about the 'dog' bit since he seemed to look a bit feral and a small dog was on his shoulder. His brown hair was messy and there were red strips on either side of his face.

"_Running away!_" 'Fox face' yelled with something akin to horror, "I don't _run away!_ I was racing fuzzy eyebrows damn it! And now look what you've done! Now I lost!"

"Nice lie, but its not working!"

Suddenly as if remembering the visitor, the blonde turned to the young adult who seemed uninterested as his vision went from the boy to the school. "Do you know where the staff room is?" he asked the blonde boy in a monotone.

The boy tilted his head onto the side before he grinned. "You must be Itachi-Sensei," the blonde said enthusiastically, and the surprise must've shown on the crimson-eyed man since the boy explained how he knew him. "We're a small school. We've been expecting you to be here. Everyone's been talking about it."

The man nodded slowly. He did not like repeating himself. If the boy did not answer his question – "Ah, my name is Naruto, by the way, Uzumaki Naruto. And Dog-Breath here is Inuzuka Kiba. C'mon," he gestured as he ran ahead, "The staff room is this way."

The boy seemed really energetic. The type that would give him head aches. "Ah and sorry about that, it was Kiba's fault for pushing me," he said giving a fox-like grin while walking backwards before turning to face the front and lead the way as Itachi followed.

"Shut up idiot! It was your fault in the first place!" The other said angrily at the blonde as he trailed behind Itachi, mumbling angrily.

"Ne, ne, what are you teaching here, sir?" Naruto asked Itachi with a hyper voice, completely ignoring Kiba.

Itachi mentally sighed, but didn't answer as he followed the blonde. What had he gotten himself into? Naruto noticing he wasn't going to answer pouted and looked away with just leading him to the staff room. He seemed to accept that Itachi wasn't going to talk to him, which, to be honest, surprised him since he seemed to be the type to whine until he got an answer.

"We're here," he announced pointing to a door, which clearly stated in starting to fade away letters 'staff room'. He grinned and bowed – a sign of respect – and bounded off with Kiba, starting another argument about who knows what.

Knocking slightly and then opening the door, he noticed that, when he opened it, all heads turned his way. "Hello, I'm—"

"Ah, Itachi-san I presume?" the guy with a scar across his nose said, "The principal has been expecting you. She's in the office over there," he said pointing to a room separate from the one he was in now, "Don't mind her if she's a little drunk."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked towards the pointed door before he looked back at the scarred man and gave a small bow of thanks and made his way to the door that had 'Principal's Office' written on it. Knocking on the door lightly, he heard a slurred 'come in'.

He entered the office, seeing a young woman; probably in her mid-twenties, but for some odd reason his mind told him otherwise. Her long blonde hair, untied and her eyes, a brown colour. She had a Sake bottle in front of her with a small cup on her messy, paper-filled, desk. And on her cheeks, a tint of pink giving him the idea that she was probably drunk.

She pointed to the seat across her and he sat down, but not before closing the door behind him. "So, you're the new teacher," she said, words slurring together as she gave him a look up and down, "Quite the looker. I advise you to be careful of girls."

The man just sat there quietly, giving her the critical eyes, wondering why on Earth did he choose such a school to go to.

"Well, the first day of school is tomorrow," she said, "As you have probably already seen, kids are already arriving at the school. Don't be surprised if they all know your name. We're a small school, and everyone knows everyone here." He was surprised by her detailed speech. Despite the appearance of looking drunk, she was quite knowledgeable. Was she just pretending?

"And I warn you," she said seriously, surprising him with the look of seriousness she gave him now, "Since there is no room free, you'll be rooming with someone else. He's like a son to me and if you dare to hurt him…" She let the threat hang for a minute before she sighed and looked sadly down at the Sake bottle, "His heart is weak. He may act strong and defiant, but every since that _bastard_…" she spat the name out in venom before she blinked and realised he was still here.

"Here's your schedule and a map," she said handing him a piece of paper and a key, abruptly stopping her talk about his roommate, "And the key to your dorm. I warn you again Itachi, don't hurt my son," she said, before making 'shooing' motions with her hand. "Go, I want to sleep and you're keeping me from it."

He took it without saying anything and stood to leave. He glanced back and saw her head already on the table, starting to doze off. He frowned. What in the world was he thinking… but then again, his family would have never expected him to be here.

He opened the door and he heard her say as he walked out, 'don't forget what I said, Itachi.'

The raven-haired man paused for half a second before closing the door and looking at the piece of paper that led to his dorm. He took one glance at it and then he knew where to go. He walked swiftly to his dorm, not encountering any person, much to his relief.

He opened his room door and noticed that his luggage was already there, along with someone else's. It was like a small apartment; only the first room you walked into was the bedroom. It held two single beds, with a small table in between. There were two desks, seeing that both people have to do their own work. There was also a kitchen, in a separate room of course and a bathroom. Itachi nodded in approvement with the large space they provided. He may not like the fact that the place seemed a bit dumbed down, but he could not argue that the accommodation was not good, because in fact, it seemed a bit pricey looking seeing how the school looked on the outside, but then again, appearances could be deceiving.

He went to, what he presumed, was his side of the room, since his luggage dominated the left side and sat on his bed. He looked at his schedule that he had in his hands and almost let out a patronised sigh when he was teaching first thing in the morning. He did not know why he had chosen 'teaching' as a career. Maybe it was a desperate attempt to get away from his family, not that anyone needed to know it was _desperate_.

He put his schedule down and went to the kitchen to see what food may be in there and almost grimaced when he looked through the cupboards and fridge. The fridge was just about bare, save for milk, but the cupboards. Beside cutlery – oh dear God – there was a lot, a _lot_, of ramen. This could _not_ be healthy.

-.-

Naruto shivered as he walked out of his friend's dorm room, a lot smaller than the teacher's, being only a room of two beds and a bathroom. He sneezed as a breeze flew passed him. It was getting cold and he had not brought a jacket with him. Of course Chouji offered him one when he said he was going back to the dorms, but he refused, saying he was warm and a small breeze couldn't possibly hurt him.

He smiled faintly as he remembered his friends. He had only a few. Chouji – a big guy that loved snacks, but he was always kind, Shikamaru – who was practically born lazy, but also with an IQ of just about 200 (Naruto thought this was unfair, since he had to work hard for high grades when Shikamaru just had to laze about and watch the clouds float by – a favourite pass time of his), Kiba – over energetic kind of guy who loves dogs and his favourite friend to argue with, and let's not forget Lee – with big fuzzy eyebrows, he holds compassion for a lot of people and never gives up. They were his _only_ friends in the school, if you don't count a few teachers.

Deep down though, it hurt. Not knowing _why_ everyone shuns you, and receiving the ends of glares he knew he didn't really deserve. For the life of him, he couldn't remember a bad think he's done besides pranks and surely that could not bring that much hatred towards him.

He reached his dorm, 1A, in the teacher's dorm area. He usually had a room to himself. Tsunade wanted him to have it. Some of the teacher's knew him from childhood and the people that didn't, treated him like they have. It was warm around this area and no one but his friends knew where he slept so that they couldn't hurt him. He knew why Tsunade-baba gave him his own room and it wasn't because of favourite or anything. It was to _protect_ him from…

Naruto shook his head and opened the door. This year, though, because of lack of space in the teacher dorms, he had a roommate. He didn't know if it was the new guy, Itachi or one of the other ones. Knowing Old lady Tsunade, she might have wanted to be over protective and get Iruka to stay with him.

He sighed, hoping a nightmare wouldn't occur tonight. He always did have nightmares. He couldn't remember them, but he knew because of the fact that sometimes he woke up screaming or crying.

Naruto's eyes widened, not really expecting Itachi to be sitting there. He honestly thought tat maybe Tsunade had put Iruka in the same room. "Uh, Hello," he said beaming a practiced smile, "Nice to see yah again!"

"You're not a teacher," he said simply.

Naruto gulped as he quickly thought up an excuse as he shut the door, "Yeah, but there isn't much room in the student dorms. Besides, we're both guys so there won't be any paedophilia anyway," he said laughing nervously, "So no need to worry about that."

Itachi gave him a critical eye and Naruto said a little more nervously, "Didn't Tsunade-Baba tell you?"

Itachi nodded slowly.

"Do you have a surname by the way? No one told us and no one even seems to know Itachi-sensei," Naruto asked curiously.

Suddenly, it seemed like he was giving a bone-chilling glare, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared and he didn't know if he imagined it or not, "My name is a Itachi," he gave a chilling smile, that gave no room for happiness and warmth, "_Just_ Itachi."

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine and gave a light nod as he laughed nervously, "Okay that's cool." Awkwardly, Naruto turned to his luggage and took out a pair of pyjamas.

He walked to the bathroom, feeling the other's eyes following him and closed the door. Once on the other side, a sigh escaped him as he tried to shake away the chilly feeling, before he turned on the shower and hopped in. When he was done and out, he walked out, hair dripping with a towel around his shoulders, already in his pyjamas. He saw Itachi already in bed in his expensive looking black silky pyjamas and under the covers.

Naruto flashed him a grin, all nerves gone away, like the water down the shower drain. Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Good night," he said brightly and Itachi just grunted in response and turned away.

Drying his hair lightly, he looked over at Itachi and couldn't help but nod at how cool and refined he looked, even in bed, before he shook his head, realising what on Earth he was doing. He was just checking out his teacher. What on Earth had possessed him to do so?

He sighed as he glanced at him again and then dropped his towel on the floor and laid on his bed, his hair on a slightly bit drier than before. He would wait. Would wait until he was certain Itachi was asleep so Naruto had a chance that he didn't wake the man with his nightmares.

_So,_ he thought turning to his side watching the man's back rise and fall with his evened breathing in the dimmed light, _his name is _just_ Itachi, huh?_


End file.
